


The Scarlet Night pt.3

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	The Scarlet Night pt.3

The sound of hooves were heard moving against the stone as the familiar green cloaks were moving to the gate. The Survey Corps were getting ready to go back out into the field to fight against the titans. Levi was sitting upon his black colored horse as the group was waiting for the gate to move up into the air. A few minutes passed by before the gate opened to the outside and the group of horses started to move. Erwin was leading the group with two other members by his side and the thunderous hooves moved across the ground. The group would soon spread out across the plains so they could cover more ground and officially start the expedition. 

**Ren's pov**

 I was sitting on one of the tree branches watching the area as Leonardo was grazing below. I took the binoculars and started to watch the area around me. It was quiet, but everyday I watched the area around me to see if any Survey Corps members were going to show up. I gave a sigh before I heard Leonardo snort like something caught his attention. I looked down at him and saw that his ears were perked forward with interest. I looked back through the binoculars before a smile appeared across my lips. The familiar green coats were right in front of me and I knew that the Survey Corps had finally returned. I stood up on my feet and watched for a few more minutes to see if I could find my squad. I stayed silent as Leonardo was pacing on his feet before I finally found my squad, but titans were approaching also. I placed the binoculars away before pulling myself onto Leonardo's saddle. He nickered and tossed his head before I moved him into a gallop while following the group through the trees. I was timing about how fast the titan were moving before one appeared behind me. I pulled back on the reins as Leonardo avoided the titan before I was able to get behind it. That was when I used my beat up 3DMG before my blades cut through the neck. The titan fell to the ground as smoke rose into the air. Leonardo trotted back toward me and I mounted onto his back. We left the fallen titan behind as I pulled my hood up while keeping back for a little bit. My eyes were searching for my squad even though my vision on my right side was blurry. I was going to find my squad and Levi quickly because it was obvious that our enemy was growing. A smile did grace my lips though because of the excitement that is in my stomach about the reunion that was ahead of me. 

**Levi's pov**

 I was moving my black horse across the plains while leading my squad. A few flares had gone off already giving the signal that titans are around. I clutched my reins tightly before the smoke coming from a fallen titan caught the corner of my eye. I thought that it was strange since I hadn't seen a group move over there. I didn't say anything though as I continued to lead my squad before some titans moved closer to us. I cursed quietly to myself since we weren't in any position to use our gear properly. The tree line was up ahead which would give us the advantage to fight against the titans. The only problem was that the tree line was still pretty far away from us. I was about to move behind the titan when a loud crashing sound was heard. I looked behind me to see that the titan had suddenly fallen to the earth before a voice shouted 

"Keep moving!"

A figure wearing a Survey Corps cloak riding on a familiar looking paint horse appeared by me. We continued to ride before we reached the safety of the tree line while following the person on the paint horse. The unknown person soon pulled their horse to a stop since we were safe at the moment. There was silence as my group was calming down from the chase that just happened. I looked toward the figure as they dismounted from the paint horse who nipped at the figure's shoulder. I knew that I was looking at Ren's horse Leonardo, but I didn't have a clue who the person was. I slid out of my saddle before asking the person 

"Who are you?"

The turned to face me, but they stayed silent before they suddenly moved toward me. The hood that they were wearing fell down and my eyes went wide as I saw familiar blonde colored hair. I knew who this person was the minute that they wrapped their arms around my neck as they spoke my name quietly 

"Levi..."

This person was Ren who had gone missing three months ago. I closed my eyes as my arms pulled Ren close. There was silence before we pulled apart and I noticed that her right eye was duller then the left. I rubbed my thumb underneath her right eye before Ren said 

"I'm okay Levi, I just lost some of my eyesight."

I nodded as Ren smiled before my squad mounted our horses since the signal went off to return back to the walls. Ren would be returning back home and I knew that life was going to return to normal after this. Ren was safe though and she would be returning to the place where we belong. 

**Ren's pov**

 A few days had passed by since I had referred back to the safety of the walls. My eye had been looked at and I got news about the issue with my vision. I was partially blind in my right eye and there wasn't going to be a way for me to get my vision back in that eye. I wasn't really worried about it since I have adjusted to it and I could still fight against the titans. I knew that Levi would try to stop me from fighting, but I won't let him stop me. The only thing that I cared about right now was that I was back with Levi and the rest of my friends. My life was back to normal for now and I knew that I would fight more seriously to keep myself from being separated from everyone here anymore. 

 


End file.
